Bubby Kristy
- }<0 | - }-1}} | - }=0 | - }>=0 | - }}} | - }-1}} }} | - }}} }} }}) Pet City|relatives = Bural Kristy (father) † McKrit Loofii (mother) Merro Kristy (younger brother) Aleina Kristy (younger sister) Orac Kristy (younger brother) Norelle Kristy (younger sister) Doccy Zeus (husband) Chance Summer (half sister-in-law) Jove Zeus (father-in-law) Isobelle Arton (mother-in-law) JJ Zeus (daughter) Clyde Zeus (son) |allies = Pteroscorpion † Ewan Ome † Lex Alfie Natasha Ashem Lucy Schthubsworth Catcules † Cora Tom Apalala Milly Bear † Kristy|enemies = Greg Dog † Zara Maxwell † Olivia Hepta|personality = |species = Cat (Animal Dimension)|gender = Female|dimension = Animal Dimension|counterpart(s) = Kristy Bubby Kristy (Evil Clone)|occupation = Superhero (formerly)|alignment = Good|residence = Pet City (formerly) Adam Island Pet City (Reboot)|appearances = Super Bubby Super Bubby A.G. Bubby: Reboot}} Bubby Kristy (b. September 21, 1999) is a female cat from the Animal Dimension, who, from age 12 to 39, had supernatural, or 'superhero' powers gained from consuming a flower that was created by the creators of the Animal Dimension (Mick Dyson and Lenny Garrison). She married her childhood best friend Doccy Zeus, and they two children; a daughter, JJ, and a son, Clyde. Powers and abilities Powers * Flight (formerly) * Enhanced Strength (formerly) * Enhanced Speed (formerly) * Vacuum Adaptation: The ability to survive in space.Super Bubby (formerly) Biography Backstory Bubby was born to Bural Kristy, an outsider and poor man, and McKrit Loofii, an author who was initially looked down upon due to her name and writing technique. Bubby has 4 younger siblings; Merro Kristy (born 2000), Aleina Kristy (born 2003), Orac Kristy (born 2005), Norelle Kristy (born 2007). The youngest sibling was always the favourite; and while the favourite was crushed when a younger sibling was born, Bubby was the one who suffered the most, seeing each sibling get heartbroken continuously always made her upset. Nonetheless, she had an okay childhood. 2005 CE On 5 October, Bubby's third younger sibling was born; Orac Kristy. In December, Bubby attended her parents' wedding.Super Bubby 10: Bubby says her 30th birthday party reminded her parents of their 2005 wedding in December. 2006 CE Bubby returned an envelope to her elderly grumpy neighbor.Super Bubby 21: The Finale 2007 CE At age 6 on 31 March, Bubby's last sibling was born; Norelle Kristy. Much to both Norelle and Bubby's dismay, they hardly saw or knew each other. 2009 CE At age 10, Bubby became a professional at fake magic.Bubby's High School Early adventures 2012 CE Bubby attended Pezawoof High School, and entered the talent contest with her fake magic. Only two people enjoyed her act; Doccy Zeus and Greg Dog, who subsequently became her friends.Just days after meeting, Bubby and Greg began dating. After going on a date, Greg and Doccy had a fight, resulting in the latter rushing to Bubby's house. However, she rejected him and he was pushed away by them both. Doccy unintentionally made Bubby swallow a flower, which gave her superpowers, like strength and flight. However, she fainted and went to hospital. Upon being released, she saved Doccy from being killed by Greg. Bubby and Doccy graduated early and decided to stay together. However, they chose to stay at school until Year 9.Super Bubby A.G. 1 2013 CE In February, Norelle started primary school whilst Bubby was in Year 8. However, due to Bubby's different home & school, the sisters still never saw each other. Norelle still wanted to meet her sister desperately but didn't. 2014 CE In late 2014, Greg kidnapped Doccy. Tba Super Bubby 20 years of peace 2017 CE On 31 March, 17-year-old Bubby finally met Norelle for her 10th birthday. 2020 CE Bubby had quite a boring 21st birthday, and no party.Super Bubby A.G. 3 2023 CE On 1 March, Bubby and Doccy flew to the mainland for their wedding. 2029 CE On 21 September, a 30th birthday party for Bubby was held. Appearances Super Bubby books Bubby: Reboot References Category:Characters Category:Kristy family Category:Zeus family Category:Females Category:1999 CE births Category:Mothers Category:Superheroes Category:Cats Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Magic Users Category:Power: Flight Category:Bubby Kristy's Army members Category:Temporarily deceased characters